


air i breathe

by ohallows (dean_n_pie)



Series: when you fall in love [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally short and sweet, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Ways you said 'I love you': on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took 5 mins don't judge

Tim doesn't open his eyes right when he wakes up. He chases the last tendrils of sleep with a desperate hope, begging that he can fall back into a dream and get a few more hours. Inevitably, it doesn't work. The morning sun is shining on his face; he can feel it's heat and he rolls over, scrunching up his nose. He hears a quiet laugh and one eyelid cracks open.   
Kon is laying next to him, head propped up on his hand as his elbow rests on the bed. He's looking softly down at Tim and smiling. The sunlight is glinting off his hair, turning it a dappled black and gold. Tim burrows back under the covers, sighing out and closing his eyes. Kon's fingers trace over his head, running slowly through his hair over and over. He hums quietly and Kon laughs again.   
The soft stroking lulls him closer to sleep, at least until Kon stops.   
"You have to get up, babe," he says, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the small speck of Tim's forehead that's not buried under sheets. "It's almost dinnertime."  
Tim pulls the covers back from his face and glances around. Sure enough, the clock reads 5:00pm, and the sunlight is shining through the westward window instead of the eastern one. Tim blames the lack of observation on the sleep.   
"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asks, voice cracking even as he coughs to clear his throat.   
Kon shrugs. "You looked so cute down there."  
Tim hits him in the side, albeit rather weakly, and Kon doesn't even try to dodge. "Plus, I know you pulled an all-nighter again."  
Tim groans. "How did you even get Steph on your side, we were supposed to keep each other's secrets."  
"I'm just so lovable," Kon smirks, twirling a lock of Tim's hair around his finger. "And irresistible."  
"That's one word for it," Tim shoots back, curling in closer to Kon's side. "And let me go back to sleep while you make dinner."  
"Of course, your majesty," Kon chuckles, moving away from him. Tim immediately whines and clutches at him, preventing him from moving farther away.   
"Uh, Tim..." Kon says. "I'm gonna need to get up if you want me to make dinner."  
"But you're so warm," Tim complains, head resting against Kon's hip. "Can't you make dinner from here?"  
"Would love to, babe. If only."  
Reluctantly, Tim lets go of Kon and rolls back over.   
"Lazy ass."  
Tim snorts, voice muffled by the sheets. "Please. You love me anyway."  
Kon kneels on the bed and lays on Tim, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I do, at that." He wraps his arms around Tim and squeezes. "I looooovvveeeeee you, Tim!" he exaggerates the vowels and pulls Tim tighter, shaking him a little.   
"God, you oaf," Tim laughs, pushing on Conner's chest. "I can't breathe, you weigh too much. Help," he gasps, dramatically throwing his hand over his eyes. "You'll crush me!"  
Kon laughs and peppers kisses around Tim's face. "I'm sure you'll survive."  
Tim catches Conner's face between his hands and presses their foreheads together. "Kon, I want to say something." His eyes are twinkling. He leans in and presses his mouth to Conner's ear. "I want you... to... _go make me dinner_." He bites back a laugh as Kon grabs a pillow and whacks him with it.   
"You're lucky I love you."  
"I really am," Tim says, pressing a kiss to Conner's mouth, "lucky that I love you too, cloneboy."  
Kon hits him with a pillow.


End file.
